


He'd Liked Television

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Based off a line from In The Shadows, Cold, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Episode: Audio Book: In The Shadows, Fluff, Ianto has glasses, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: “He’d liked television, he remembered. He could see himself watching it on a Sunday morning with… someone? Ianto Someone? He’d liked Ianto but he couldn’t remember what he looked like either. And as the black water filled his body, and he tried to remember Ianto’s face, an angel appeared…” -In The ShadowsA fluffy one shot based off a line in the audiobook: In the Shadows.No spoilers





	

_“He’d liked television, he remembered. He could see himself watching it on a Sunday morning with… someone? Ianto Someone? He’d liked Ianto but he couldn’t remember what he looked like either. And as the black water filled his body, and he tried to remember Ianto’s face, an angel appeared…”_

Sunday November 9th, 2008.

Ianto Jones rolled over in bed, his body protesting at his aching bones and cold nose. He stuck a hand out next to him and stretched like a cat, wincing slightly when he hit something soft with some force. He heard a chuckle from somewhere above him and cracked an eye open slowly.

“Morning,”

Jack looked awake and chipper and, as much as Ianto hated it, bloody gorgeous. _How can anyone look that good this early?_ Jack put down the book he was reading and wrapped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders, the younger man had buried his face in Jack’s torso, trying to avoid the morning.

“Come on, It’s Sunday. We’ve got the day off, remember.”

Ianto sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, then glanced up to Jack, who was smiling in a way that made Ianto’s heart flutter. He kissed him good morning then conceded to roll back to his side of the bed to grab something off the dresser. Jack grinned as the black frames slipped up Ianto’s nose.

“You’re adorable.” Jack kissed his forehead and let the younger man snuggle back down with him.

“Don’t call me that.” He mumbled in reply.

Ianto grabbed the TV remote from next to Jack and clicked onto the first channel. It was the news. They were doing 24/7 coverage on the 2008 US election, so Ianto flicked over. Next was some kids show, a guy in a clown suit was teaching kids the alphabet. Ianto flicked between channels for a few minutes before Jack grabbed the remote and put BBC1 back on. When Ianto looked up at him to argue, Jack explained.

“I just want to catch the weather, we’ll find something else in a minute.”

Ianto nodded and lay back comfortably. It was going to rain (surprise, surprise), So Jack agreed they could stay at Ianto’s instead of head back to the hub. Ianto couldn’t help but reflect on how painfully domestic it all was, cold Sunday mornings in bed, arguing about what they should watch on TV, about what they should have for breakfast. But as Jack kissed Ianto’s head and ran a soft hand down his arm, Ianto decided he really didn't care. He was happy, he was warm, and he had Jack. And Jack, of course, had him.


End file.
